


"Let me show you"

by Lost_Elf



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: (first time together not generally), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Dysphoria, Body Worship, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Handsome Jack (Borderlands), Kissing, M/M, Rhys is Handsome Jack's Personal Assistant, Scars, Self-Indulgent, confession of feelings, implied slow burn, unholy amount off kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24985600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Elf/pseuds/Lost_Elf
Summary: Rhys had been playing hard-to-get for months, but now Jack finally has him in his penthouse, in his bed. But then Rhys' insecurities make appearance. Jack has to show him how much he loves his body, in a typical Jack way.
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 95
Collections: All my Bois





	"Let me show you"

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had no idea what 'Body Worship' really means until recently, and I am disappointed by the true meaning, so I decided to show you all what I thought it is. :D Everybody profits because you get another smut to read! ^.^

Jack had waited too. Fucking. Long. For this. Months of casual dates, romantic gestures, sweet talking, until Rhys was sure that Jack is not only interested in one thing and will not get bored. For a guy who definitely wanted to screw Jack from the second he first saw him, his standards were really high. (Which Jack totally gets given his own reputation, but it was still infuriating. Many times, he lost his patience and decided to kill Rhys for playing him, only to realise that he cannot kill him because… god damn feelings.)

But Jack had been patient, and he had finally been rewarded. The first slide of his fingers under the hem of Rhys’ shirt, the furthest he has ever been, is like firing a new gun for the first time that had been in the research phase for too long. _Finally_.

Rhys pulls away only to tug Jack’s many layers off him with passion bordering on ferocity, as if he was the one who had been denied all along. Jack indulges him as their interests align, his jacket, vest, shirt, sweater, all ending up on the floor of random rooms of the penthouse. Then, he takes control again, never being one to be bossed around openly.

The PA moans when he is pressed against a wall, spreading his legs obediently when Jack forces one knee between his thighs.

“Fuck, I’ve been waiting for this!” Jack groans, devouring Rhys’ mouth again before he can say anything in return. The younger man seems to be made for it, his body fitting perfectly against the older man’s, their movements perfectly synchronised.

As Rhys is distracted by Jack’s leg, gently pressing against his hardness rhythmically, the CEO manages to get most of the buttons of his shirt open, but then he is pushed away from the wall. He doesn’t get to ask an agitated _what_ as Rhys crushes his lips against Jack’s again, steering them towards the bed. Well, Jack can make another exception and let him take control for a while longer, seeing that he is making some great decisions.

“Jeeze, kitten!” he huffs when his back hits the mattress, the younger man climbing on him instantly. Their lips meet again, and Rhys spares a couple moments to let his hands roam Jack’s body, and then both his hands tug at his belt, deftly getting it open in no time.

Chuckling, a little breathless, Jack puts his hands over Rhys’. “Why hurry?” he asks lightly. “I’ll call your boss and tell him to give you a day off tomorrow, so you can sleep in. We have all the time in the world…” He wiggles his brows and pulls Rhys into another kiss, but the PA pulls away.

“I just need you inside _now_ ,” he says, _demands_ , biting his lip and blushing at his own bluntness. “Please, Jack, just— Just fuck me already!” he blushes even harder but stands his ground, tugging his hands free to undo his own belt, all the while pouting.

“Soon, babe,” Jack promises, weirdly flattered. I mean, he expected Rhys to be in such a hurry, but after months of denying him anything below the neckline, he should have expected the CEO to want to enjoy his prize.

Unable to keep looking at it, Jack kisses the pout off Rhys’ lips, helping him to shuck his pants off. Jack’s slacks end up on the floor at the same time as Rhys’ land on the top of a bedpost and don’t fall off. They half-heartedly fight for dominance for a while, but it is clear that Rhys wants nothing more than to submit, melt under Jack’s careful ministration as he kisses him deeply and explores the naked skin of his thighs, squeezing and kneading.

Jack eventually ends up on top, both Rhys’ wrists pinned by his left hand while the right gently holds his face until Rhys pulls away, sucking in a gulp of air. Jack does so too, and then moves lower, nibbling at Rhys’ jaw before sucking a hickey at the top of his neck. He can be a little asshole after all the waiting.

With his mouth free, Rhys moans, sounding much more wrecked than he looks like. When Jack pulls at the lapel of his shirt, exposing the neck tattoo only to suck and bite and mark it, Rhys lets out a choked sob.

The remaining buttons are all opened by one tug, and Jack is pushing the shirt off Rhys’ shoulders. His right hand only meets smooth, perfect skin on a bony shoulder, but his left one comes across something… rough.

Inevitably, Jack’s eyes travel there, his mouth falling open. He forgot about the scars that Rhys obviously has from his arm surgery. There are so many of them. Much more than there should be, and they are big and uneven.

Rhys tenses up suddenly, hands balling into fists. “Well, if you’re—” he begins to say, but his voice breaks after a couple words, his pose of a though, self-controlling guy shattering. His breath hitches, and he frowns, looking away from Jack. “Stop staring,” he manages to say rather firmly, though it lacks much of his usual bravado.

Dots connect in Jack’s head, and he thinks he understands what is going on. They will need to have a talk, especially if this is the reason why Rhys had been putting this off for so long. But first…

The PA gasps and shudders when smooth warm lips kiss his right shoulder, staying there and gently caressing the scarred skin. He squirms for a while, seeming torn as to how to react, and then he ends up stilling, sighing. Rhys remains tense, but Jack feels like he had earned a chance to prove himself.

“You’re tougher than you look,” he murmurs, pressing another kiss to a particularly rough patch of scars. “This must be from more than one surgery,” he notes. He puts his right hand on the side of Rhys’ chest, thumb resting just over his hammering heart.

“Y-yeah,” Rhys says, still facing away. “It healed badly after my accident. The doctors didn’t think I would ever be able to afford cybernetics, so they didn’t bother with clean work. Took twelve surgeries to get the neural port in.”

Jack hums thoughtfully, finding another rough scar. “That is a lot. I knew you are not as soft as you look, but this is a genuine, nice surprise.”

Finally looking at the CEO, Rhys studies Jack’s expression carefully. When he finds whatever he is looking for, he sighs and looks at the ceiling. “You don’t need to sugar coat it. I know how I look.”

“Hella sexy? Like the most wanted twink in the galaxy? Like the boyfriend of the most awesome guy in the entire universe? Like _Rhys_?” Jack asks, putting more emphasis on the last word. “Pumpkin, do you seriously think this changes anything?” he adds, sitting up and pulling the younger man into his lap.

“Well, no…” Rhys says, somewhat petulantly. “But I hoped that we could have sex once with me feeling like my old self. No scars, no accident, no cybernetics.” He hesitates for another moment and then lets his head fall, face resting in the crook of Jack’s neck. “Sorry… ‘S stupid.”

“Yeah,” the CEO agrees, and Rhys huffs in amusement. “You’re still _you_ , idiot,” he continues. “Nothing’s changed. Except for your relationship status, because back then you sure as hell weren’t dating the most handsome man who ever lived!” That comment gets him another snort, and so he pushes a little further. “And… I really like this Rhys, you know. And I don’t mean the one who pretends not to even blink whenever I airlock someone, but the one who cried because a skag died in a movie, and the one who fell asleep in the cinema but stayed sharp through many all-nighters, and the one who stands up to me when I get too murderous even though it puts you in the line of fire and I know you are scared, and the one who knows how to make my coffee but also knows how to make Meg’s coffee because you just like bringing everyone coffee, and the one who—”

“Okay, okay, I get it!” Rhys stops him with a hand, laughing when Jack manages to muffle one more thing: _‘The one who is not afraid to interrupt me.’_ “I get it,” Rhys repeats, chuckling. “You like… me.” He looks up questioningly, scoffing when Jack rolls his eyes.

“Of course, dumdum. I told you so. I mean, you were asleep or on call, and I made sure you don’t hear me but still, told you so.”

“Unbelievable,” Rhys laughs. Then, he frowns a little, head drooping. “What now? I kinda ruined the mood…”

“Naaah, you didn’t ruin anything,” Jack shakes his head. “And if you did, we can make a better one. Actually, that’s a valuable lesson. I already have a plan for _Helios Two_. Remember that you have to _always_ be ready for setbacks. Any random janitor can send Helios plummeting into Pandora if they are determined or desperate enough.”

Rhys blinks, then frowns. “If I didn’t kill the mood,” he says, pulling away a little, “you definitely did. And now I feel nervous. I mean, that can’t be true, right?”

“‘F course not! I built this station; it’s indestructible!” Jack says, adding a smirk that definitely drives the point. “Now watch me repair the mood…”

Rhys’ remark that Jack ‘should finally decide if they are fixing the mood or building a new, better one’ gets cut off with a kiss that he happily receives. Jack moves slowly, deepening the kiss gradually as his hands settle on Rhys’ biceps first, then travel lower, to his hands, then move to his hips.

The passion that led them blindly through the penthouse until they ended up in bed doesn’t return. Instead, there is something in the air. Some emotion that makes Rhys relax and Jack let his guard down. If Rhys asked him to take his mask off, he would.

“I’ll tell you what will happen,” he says to stop himself from doing something dumb. Rhys is lying underneath him again, finally naked, a faint blush on his cheeks from all the kissing and touching. So far, Jack didn’t allow him to return the gestures. “You will keep your hands right here,” he says, putting Rhys’ hands on the pillow above his head, “and I will show you exactly how much I like you.”

The PA complies easily, always the submissive type, although too stubborn to admit it to himself. He lays back as Jack starts kissing a trail from his mouth down, over his neck, paying special attention to the scars that reach as far as Rhys’ collar bone, then sucking a mark on the first clean piece of skin he finds. “Mine,” he murmurs, relishing in the younger man’s shiver. “Beautiful.”

Rhys is obviously trying to keep his reactions to minimum, letting out small gasps and shivering, but staying in position and relatively quiet. That is until Jack kisses his way down to his groin, placing one gentle kiss on the head of Rhys’ half-hard cock.

“A-ah, fu—!” the PA shouts and arches. “I did _not_ expect that!” he exclaims, sounding half surprised, half scolding Jack for throwing him off. Contrary to his reaction, his dick begins to fill up quickly underneath Jack’s lips.

“What, did you think I don’t like cock?” Jack asks, chuckling, letting the hot air from his mouth dance on the younger man’s spit-slick skin. “I didn’t spend months chasing after you only to fuck you. Wanna feel you in my mouth too. Or even…” he lets the sentence unfinished, knowing from Rhys’ deep groan that his mind finished it for him in vivid detail.

Jack uses the second when Rhys is distracted to reach to the nightstand for a bottle of lube and slick his fingers up. Just from the look in his PA’s eyes when he notices the CEO’s glistening digits inching towards his rear, he knows that he cannot wait, but he still asks. “Ready?”

“Fuck yes!” Rhys breaths out, fighting and failing to remain composed. He cannot stop a moan when Jack pushes a finger into him at the same time as he takes him in mouth. “Jack!” the PA shouts, hips twitching as he tries not to thrust into his boyfriend’s mouth. Jack hums and continues to take Rhys deeper, lips sliding over his perfect cock as his finger pushes further. “You’re good,” slips from Rhys’ mouth before he bites his lower lip.

Unable to resist, Jack lets go of the younger man’s cock to chuckle and correct him: “I’m the _best!_ ” He smirks and gets back to work, adding another finger into Rhys’ ass and scissoring them. Rhys’ snort of disbelief turns into a weird cut off choked sound as Jack takes him all the way in, lips closing around the base of his cock. He waits for a few seconds, then slowly, _slowly_ pulls off, sucking and humming, making Rhys’ toes curl.

Jack only spares one second to take a breath before leaning in again, but Rhys’ hips twitch away and he shouts: “Wait!” Instantly, Jack is off him, frowning slightly. Flushed in the face, Rhys explains: “I’m close.”

The frown turns into a devilish smirk on the CEO’s face, and he moves a little higher on the bed to capture Rhys’ lips in another sloppy kiss. He also starts moving his fingers faster, stretching them wider, impatience growing as his own arousal hangs heavily between his legs, neglected.

“Jack, now, fuck me _now_ ,” Rhys orders when he starts pressing a third finger in, going for commanding but sounding breathless. His arms twitch above his head, but he doesn’t lift them from the bed, stays where Jack wants him.

“Alright,” the CEO nods, almost crazy with arousal by that point. He spreads a generous amount of lube on his dick and aligns himself with Rhys’ ass, not yet pushing in, not before he steals one more kiss. He pulls away when the head of his cock slips in, watching the younger man’s expression carefully. Rhys feels so tight around him it must be hurting at least a little, but his legs wrap around Jack’s waist, forbidding him to pull back.

The PA’s eyebrows scrunch up and eyes fall closed, an expression of discomfort on his face, but his moans are sinful, and he urges Jack on with gasped words like _yes_ , _more_ , _finally_.

“You’re something, _oh_ , something else,” Jack pants, almost too close to coming himself as his balls meet Rhys’ ass, his cock fully sheathed in the tight heat. “Perfect and, _ah_ , so _hot_!”

“Mmm,” Rhys hums, biting his lips and attempting to rock onto the dick in his ass, but a strong hand grips his hip and holds him down. “ _Jaaack_ ,” he whines, needy and pouting.

“Ah-ah,” Jack chuckles. “I said I’ll show you. You just lay there and enjoy it.” Swallowing any complaint in another, much more passionate kiss, he starts thrusting, setting a fast pace soon, impatient after months of waiting. When Rhys turns his face to the side to escape another kiss, Jack trails his lips to his temple, kissing near his ECHO port, then kisses down his face and to his jaw. The PA mewls, trying to meet Jack’s thrusts but unable to as he is held down.

After sucking another mark close to the first one, in a very visible spot, Jack nudges Rhys’ chin with his nose, prompting him to roll his head to the other side and exposing the right part of his upper body fully. When Jack descends to kiss at the scarred skin again, the effect it has on the younger man is completely different than it was before. He moans, arching underneath Jack, and then whining. “Jaaack… Lemme touch!” he begs.

Smirking against his shoulder, Jack nods. He expects Rhys’ hands to go to his dick, but the organic one tangles into his hair, and the cybernetic one lays on the mattress by his side, fingers twitching but not curling into the sheets, probably in fear of tearing them.

Humming in disapproval, Jack grabs the cybernetic arm and brings it to his hip, encouraging Rhys to use it. His hand stays there until he feels strong fingers knead hesitantly into his side, and then he puts his hand on Rhys’ right shoulder, using the newfound leverage to thrust into him deeper. In answer, Rhys wraps his legs around him tighter, both ankles laying crossed at the small of Jack’s back.

Feeling that he cannot hold off much longer, Jack speeds up his thrust to the point where they are almost brutal, the sounds coming from Rhys’ mouth a mix of pleasure and pain. Jack’s lips finally leave his skin to kiss him deeply one more time before his hips still and he comes, his deep groan getting lost and hungrily swallowed in the kiss.

Still high in the after-glow, Jack kisses down Rhys’ body lazily until his lips wrap around the head of his leaking cock. He pushes two fingers into his now loose and wet ass, finally getting Rhys to tug at his hair as he tries to get Jack further on his cock without thrusting into his mouth and choking him. Jack rewards the bold move by swallowing him whole again.

Thick come starts filling his throat, Rhys moaning and swearing breathlessly. Jack sucks him until he is completely spent, almost to the point of overstimulation. Then, he kisses a sloppy trail up to his shoulder again, kissing every big and messy cluster of scars there as if saying goodbye. When he meets his PA’s eyes, they are half-lidded and glassy, an expression of bliss on his face.

“Liked it?” he asks knowingly, smirking, and Rhys snorts at his outright show of ego.

“You’re the best,” he sighs, indulging the CEO.

“No, you,” Jack says, bursting out laughing when Rhys makes a face and then pretends to roll away, only getting to flop around uselessly. Teasing Rhys with stupid childish jokes and old memes was one of his favourite pass times ever since the PA started working for him, and he wasn’t about to stop even after he started dating him.

Taking advantage of Rhys’ attempts to move away, Jack sneaks up behind him and hugs him from behind, burying his nose in the baby hairs on the back of Rhys’ neck and kissing the newly uncovered scarred skin on the back of his shoulder. The younger man tenses up briefly, then huffs and relaxes.

“You really like it,” he notes, sounding a little unsure about it.

“I really like you,” Jack huffs, gently biting at the skin for a change. “Everything about you. But it’s alright if ya don’t believe me…” He pauses, lips finding a piece of especially hardened skin, so he kisses it especially gently. “I won’t mind showing ya how much I like ya on silly dates over and over, and I totally won’t mind showing ya how much I like your bombin’ hot bod over and over and over and over again. I’ll kiss every bit of you, worship every bit of you. Do you have freckles? I’ll count all of them and worship them too.”

Rhys shivers in his arms so hard Jack worries for a little he is about to cry, but them he goes beautifully boneless, relaxing and almost purring in content. “Okay,” he says. Then, realising how that sounded, he clears his throat. There is another second of hesitance, and then he says: “I really like you too.”

“I know,” Jack snots. “You’re my biggest fanboy.”

“Asshole,” Rhys groans, muffling chuckles.

Rhys falls asleep first, now who’s the asshole.

**Author's Note:**

> Probably still Jack.
> 
> Hi, I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ElfWriting)! ^.^ What is also on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AU_gust_2020) and [Tumblr](https://augustwritingchallenge.tumblr.com/) is a writing challenge AUgust I created. Join us and write AUs in August!


End file.
